Innocent Thief
by Danny 3 Phantom
Summary: A girl in the darkness, mask quotes on face, light torch in hand, Two big bags near her feet, Keys in other hand tries to open the lock of home money locker, Oh It's hard to find the right key to her, Trying different keys and then "Here I go" she whisper and the door of locker crack open "Ssssshh!" She said to herself then begin thrusting money in the bag.


**Innocent Thief**

"Are you two coming at my home tonight, we'll watch movies" Sam ask. "Yup, I'm ready" Danny Replied.  
"And tell Tucker too, Party with P.D.A's" Jokes.  
"OK I'll do" Danny answer then hung up.

 **In the NIGHT:**

They came at Sam's and enjoy movies and return their home.

 **NEXT NIGHT: At Sam's house:**

A girl in the darkness, mask quotes on face, light torch in hand, Two big bags near her feet, Keys in other hand tries to open the lock of home money locker, Oh It's hard to find the right key to her, Trying different keys and then "Here I go" she whisper and the door of locker crack open "Ssssshh!" She said to herself then begin thrusting money in the bag, when she did she closed the locker and her bags then jumped through the window and reached outside "I can't believe I stole the money from my house successfully ... **yeeeeeah** " jump in the air.

(Yup she's (Sam) she stole money from her own house and the question is why?)

When she move forward just a few steps she feels a hand on her shoulder, she froze, throw the bags on the ground and hands up, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, let me go" she didn't turn her face to see who was there but a familiar voice said.

"Sam you told me to come at your place to watch the movies and Tucker will be here in few minutes," Danny said, his hand was still on her shoulder.

"Danny?" She then thought 'what she'll answer if he asks something, They fight together against crime and now she stole...' She turns around guiltily but when she saw his face, He was sleepy and talking in his sleep, He's in his night suit with half closed eyes, she sigh

"UM Danny I told you to came at my place before yesterday and we enjoy movies yesterday, didn't you remember?" Sam said.

"But why I don't remember? we..."

"...OK, Danny returns to your place, I've some other plans" She pick her bags up and thought that place is so much far where she's going.

"Wait...Danny,... Will you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Yes!...(yawn) What's it?" Danny asked but still his half closed eyes and in his dreams.

"Please, carry me at that town, please" She insisted him and pointed her finger at a large, old, burned tower.

"OK, but why you want to..."

"Please, Danny doesn't ask why I'll tell you later" She insisted again.

"OK", He then moves to her and took her off the ground.

"And please don't crash into anything" Sam added, afraid of flying with him when he's in his sleep situation.

"OK, but I will," He told her then invisible both of them already, flying through the walls, buildings.

When they arrived at this place they were on a high hill.

"Come on Danny," She said looking at the town but when she turn around to look at him, she saw him under a tree in his sleeping form. "Danny, wake up" (scrAmuamu

" Uh, Sasssssssm" He mumbled in his sleep.

"Grrr, He's wasting my time," she thought to herself. "Danny! wake up" begin shaking him.

"Aaa Sa-Sh aam" he mumbled again.

"Oh! I should leave him here...Bey Danny" She said loud the last sentence.

"Baaaaaaayye," Danny said during yarn and wave his hand indicated bey then begin sleep.

Sam steps forward with bags in her hands then thought "She's going there alone with money bags in her hand if someone attack on her and snatch the bags" Then she look at him "He's sleeping out there If someone kidnapped him or something?" She then decides to stay with him, she found a hole down in the tree and put bags there and rest her head on a tree, after few minutes she falls asleep.

In the morning when Danny Open his eyes, he found his self on the hill, "What? Who bring me here or I walked here by myself?" He confuses.

"I bring you here" Sam replied with her cross hands, her back was rested on the tree.

"Sam?... Are you planning to kidnap me?" Danny confuse.

"Yup lets go or we'll late for school" She said and stood up.

"Go where Sam? What going on? How I..."

"...Quite and move" She replied, he saw she pull two bags out of the tree.

"What's..."

"Shhhhh" He opens his mouth but she stops him then he follow her and they entered in the town of poor peoples. She had bought some food before entered and he thought it's for him but that's too much to him or her both, when she saw a little kid she gives him a little bag. Kid smiles in excitement when he saw inside the bag, there was some eatable things and little money,

"Thank you," he said,

"Take it to your home," she said with a smile and the kid rush to his home, After few minutes some kids begin to crowd around them.

"Oh Danny we are late to school" She said and throw one bag in his hand "Help me" she said.

They distributed the bags and money in all kids, elders, older, Peoples were so much happy because of her, she's like angel for them,

When they were done they went on the hill again and she told him everything she stole money from his parents locker but It's not their locker, It was her pocket money she saved to held them but when her parents know about it they locked her all pocket money in locker and begin adding her pocket money in the locker instead gave it to her, that's why she did that.

"I know you're rich but I didn't know you're that kindness one" Danny replied after her.  
"No not that good" She answered back.  
"You are so sweet Sam," He said making her blush, he think he lucky that he has a great friend, he felt something more amazing about her.

"OK let's go before we get detention" (they smiles and went to school)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tell what you feel?**

 **Do you like it?**

 **Review, please**.


End file.
